


His Butler, Deflowerer

by BitterWhore



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Riding, Romanticism, Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterWhore/pseuds/BitterWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a prequel to the last thing I posted, that being 'His Butler, Lustful' which can be read here:</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2209689</p><p>Ciel and Sebastion, boning, billiard room, voyeurish aunt and so on. Magical fun to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Deflowerer

"It is such a frustrating thing, having so many doubt what I am capable of," Ciel murmurs, looking at the table ahead. All the balls have found their way into pockets and been collected, and his able butler is currently in the process of racking them. Everyone has retired for the night, everyone staying in the home, that is. Of course, Ciel does not kid himself - Madam Red has a talent for snooping and listening in where she ought not to and while that butler of hers might seem terribly unprofessional, he could well be about and listening to.

Either way, he does not care.

"I understand, my young lord," Sebastian says, finishing his task rather quickly and rising. The lights in the room are kept dim, the curtains drawn against the dark night outside. "You are underestimated so very often. It's quite unfair, considering your keen intellect and extremely rational thinking."

"Yes, indeed," Ciel replies quite slowly, watching his butler approach. "You're very complimentary tonight, Sebastian. I have to wonder if it is genuine."

The tall man smiles a strange sort of smile, an expression that does things to Ciel he hasn't often had a terribly large amount of time to think about. Specifically, there's a heat that touches his cheeks just barely and an odd tingle down his spine.

"I assure you, my young lord, that I am being utterly genuine. I think perhaps you are just experiencing far too much stress and dealing with none of it. Perhaps in order to make it easier to be patient with them while you prove yourself, you ought to alleviate your stress," the butler says, that strange smile hardly leaving his face. "You are also dealing with quite a number of annoyances."

Ciel remains silent for a few long moments, thinking.

"What are you suggesting, Sebastian? Because it is clear you have an idea."

"Oh, my young lord. I think we both know precisely how we could make much of our… _tension -_ or rather, your tension. They can call you a child all they want, but you are wholly aware of what you want and what I can provide," Sebastian tells him, that smile becoming even more spine chilling and beautiful. Ciel's cheeks redden further. With Madam Red's unwanted chats about things that Ciel already had a lot of information on, and the natural curiosity of a person who reads and researches a lot, he almost has more details than he can bear. "All you must do is remove your patch and say the words."

Several long moments pass in silence. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Ciel is quite sure that is not what it will do to him. Even so, what curiosity might do to him is as terrifying as the prospect of death when his faithful butler is involved.

"What makes you think I would… with a man, Sebastian?" he demands nervously.

"My young lord, we are both aware of your proclivities. Need I remind you of your dresses, my lord? Or your rather extensive collection of-"

"Stop," Ciel orders. Sebastion bows his head, falling silent. The young master sits forward in his chair, close to his butler. "Will it hurt?"

"It can be painless, but generally speaking, the first time will hurt a small amount as you adjust," the butler replies, his eyes very suddenly taking on a reddish sort of glow as he peers at the floor, head still down.

"Then… then do what must be done. Do not cause more pain than necessary, but do not spare me the pain that must occur," Ciel says shakily, nervously. "And make it… make it mean something to me. Make it important. That is an orde-"

Ciel is cut off by shockingly warm lips pressed against his. He stiffens in shock, and then relaxes as his butler's gloved hands press gently to the sides of his face. For a long moment the kiss remains soft and gentle, and then there is some sort of strange spark that passes between them. The butler, in this moment, has just the barest taste of his master's soul and it sets every one of his senses ablaze. The young master, perceptive beyond his years as always, becomes rather aware that this is something his butler has likely been waiting for.

The kiss deepens, tongues pressing against each other and running over each other. Surprising neither, Ciel takes the submissive position in the kiss until it breaks and he pants softly, eyes wide.

"W-What… now…?" he stammers.

"Relax, my young lord. All you must do is what I say for arrangement. Pardon me, now. I must lock the room, and ensure we will not be interrupted. Shed your garments, if you please."

The young master's eyes follow Sebastian as the tall man moves to ensure the door is locked. Quickly, fingers shaking, he works out of his clothing. His shoes are cast aside, socks removed. Shorts set on one of the chairs, shirt and coat removed and set aside as well. When Sebastian turns back, his young lord stands in nothing but his undergarments  - which would bring significant embarrassment to Ciel should anybody but his butler see them.

As said, his proclivities are well known to the butler and to Ciel himself.

The pale blue panties are no surprise.

"My my, young master," the willowy butler says, approaching once more. "You look positively delicious."

Cheeks burning red, the Earl Phantomhive turns his gaze aside.

"I… thank you for your compliment, Sebastian."

"But of course."

There is the sound of cloth and rapid motion then, and Ciel looks up to find Sebastian standing before him in nothing. No undergarments, no uniform. His body is tall and lean, marked with what scars he chooses to keep for memories or whatever other reason - pale scars on pale skin from bullet wounds, stabbings, and absorption of whatever other damage must be taken in the line of duty.

"O-Oh god," Ciel murmurs, finding his face rather close to being on the level of his butler's manhood.

"Oh, my lord, no. I am no god, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler," he says, reaching out to rest a hand on the young master's head. His fingernails are not so much painted black as they simply grow in that way - but a clear coat on top and a bit of buffing has them at a lovely shine.

"I-It is… that is much bigger than… t-than I…"

"Bigger than your own? But of course. Come, young master."

So the young master follows his faithful butler to the chair recently vacated and watches the butler sit.

"D-Do I… do I sit or…?"

"You must remove your panties, my lord… or ought I say… my mistress?"

The butler, amused, smiles at his young master's blush. Ciel mutters something about 'master' doing just fine for the time being. Feeling quite unlike he has ever felt standing naked before the butler before, he turns his back and wiggles his hips, working his panties down. Sebastian's tongue pushes just past his lips, his slit pupil reddened eyes locked on his currently entirely vulnerable and bent over master.

He does nothing, however. This is supposed to mean something.

"Come to me, young master. Face me, and with your legs to either side, straddle me," he murmurs. Fiercely blushing, Ciel does as he was instructed, crawling up onto the chair with great care and positioning himself on the much larger man. "Now kiss me. Let go, for a moment, that sadness you wear like armor - your perpetual melancholy has no place here, my lord. Instead, remember the rage and unending hatred that brought me to you. Find that passion again, but instead of what it was the source for, put that into your kiss."

"I-I'm… Sebastian, I'm not sure I can do that," Ceil says. He flinches ever so slightly when an abnormally warm hand gently rests on his cheek.

"Just look at me, my young lord, and try your best."

Ciel turns his eyes finally to his butler, one a lovely cerulean blue and the other bearing the mark of the Faustian Contract binding them together so very closely. The faithful butler's eyes are positively glowing with red, their slit pupils more clearly visible than ever. In that moment, the hatred and rage comes bubbling up and Ciel kisses him, pressing his lips in hard.

Sebastian allows his young lord to do what he pleases for the time being, returning the kiss with equal passion and vague anger born from impatience and outstanding desire. The barest taste of the young master's soul is present in that kiss once more and immediately heat rises in the butler's groin. It isn't but moments before the young master jumps a little, eyes opening wide. He breaks the kiss for just a moment, looking back and experimentally wiggling his hips slightly to find something of impressive size and shocking heat pressed to his ass.

The motions against his arousal bring the sound of a short, sharp gasp. Almost involuntarily, Sebastian's hips buck up slightly. Understanding, Ciel presses back just a little, working his hips up and down against that heat. The stirring in his own groin isn't exactly something he's unfamiliar with, the first time that occurred was a while ago. Even so, he's shocked at his own sensitivity, at his own reaction to Sebastian's quiet gasps.

Within moments, hot pre is weeping from the butler's tip in impressive quantity. With careful, almost unnoticeable motions the butler ensures his natural lubrication winds up in the right place.

"I must say, my lord. You are absolutely a natural," Sebastian manages, smiling that awful, wonderful smile. "The part which will hurt is coming. Are you prepared?"

"I a-am nervous, but… Yes, Sebastian," Ciel gasps. His butler pulls him close and then his hands move to the young master's hips, slender fingers gripping tight - though not tight enough to hurt. He presses his tip upwards then, against the young lord's interest. With care, he slowly presses upward while pulling Ciel down. The young master wraps his arms around his butler, gasping in shock as the minor pain hits.

"Is it too much, my young master?"

"N-No. More. I-I need this," Ciel gasps.

"As you wish."

Sebastian continues his slow push, pressing harder and harder as the moments pass until there is a minor give and slowly but surely his arousal works inside. Inch by inch he presses inward, pre constantly pumping from the tip with every throb. The young master gasps and lets out delightfully feminine moans of pleasure mixed with almost squeaky noises of agony.

"A-Are all men so b-big…? G-God… h-hurts."

"I am reasonably above average, my master," Sebastian whispers, pulling him down a bit harder. Once he reaches the point where he can work no more of himself in, he moves a hand up and presses it to the back of Ciel's head. "Kiss me now. Express those emotions you feel are great weaknesses. Affection, femininity. Moan. Make noise for me. No one is near, no one an hear us."

Ciel does just that, kissing him desperately and without any self control evident. His mind is almost blank, his own small cock hard and pressed against his butler. Those slender fingers trail down the young master's spine, making him shiver and gasp, gripping tightly around the butler's shaft. As soon as Ciel relaxes, focusing on the kiss, Sebastian starts to roll his hips slowly, moving only slightly inside of his young master. The kiss is broken so the Earl can moan, a high and girlish noise. There are no more words that need to be said, none at all. The butler speeds his motions slowly.

Before long, Ciel himself starts to work his hips, gasping and moaning louder than ever in the demon's ear. Sebastian's own noises are low, breathless and masculine.

"H-Harder! Sebastian, harder! I-I want to feel… I w-want…" Ciel trails off only mere seconds before moaning out again.

"As you wish!" his butler nearly growls, gripping his hips tightly again.

Madam Red blinks, peeking around the corner in the dark. For a moment, she remains still, and then she slowly creep down. There are noises coming from the billiard room, which is odd considering everyone else has been in bed for hours by now. She approaches the thick wooden door that blocks most of the noise to the room with enough curtains and carpet present to make sounds not bounce around terribly much and presses her ear to the surface.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cries, tears running down his cheeks. The pain is not nearly enough to make him want to stop, but it is so very present. Alongside of it is a sense of intense fullness every time the butler thrusts forcefully upwards and drags Ciel down on his arousal. Madam Red's eyes widen in shock, but she does not move nor even make a sound.

"Young master, do you wish to be full of my cum?" Sebastian growls, thrusting as fast as he possibly can without hurting his young lord.

"Y-Yes! Sebastian p-please! Fill me!" the Earl cries, voice high and breathless.

"As… you wish!"

On his final word, he thrusts in as deep as he possibly can, grinding his hips upward. Every violent throb of Sebastian's cock sends large spurts of cum into the Earl's depths. The throbs and pulses inside of him pushes Ciel beyond his limit and a girlish cry of pure pleasure passes his lips. It is intoxicating, like a drug. His own cum in much smaller spurts erupts onto the lovely butler's stomach and chest.

Madam Red, fearing detection, smirks just a little and steals away quickly into the darkness around the corner.

The two fall still then, save for motion brought by Ciel's panting for breath. After a few minutes, Sebastian slowly lifts his young master, shifting slightly so he might withdraw. With that done, he holds the Earl close, gently.

"T-That… that most definitely meant something," Ciel whispers, looking up at him with his big, mismatched eyes.

"But of course, my lord. If I could not satisfy my young master in a way he's never been satisfied in before… what kind of a butler would I be?"

Ceil chuckles weakly and rests his head against his butler's chest.

"What do we do now, Sebastian?"

"I do my duty, my lord. You rest. I steal away and then return with a basin and cloth to wash you with, and myself of course. I carry you then, unseen, to your room and lay you down to sleep in your bed," the demon replies quietly.

"Good… that sounds nice," Ciel mumbles sleepily. "… do not mention this later, but… thank you, Sebastian."

"You are quite welcome, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to 'His Butler, Lustful' found here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2209689


End file.
